Airflow fans allow the flow of heated or cooled air into rooms of homes, offices, other buildings and even outside. Generally, such fans are made of metal and/or plastic with a cage or enclosure like structure surrounding the spinning fan blades. They may have a switch or dial which can regulate the spinning speed of the fan blades which, in turn, regulates the amount of air which flows through the fan. Various stand alone fans appear in the market including box, round, and/or oscillating fans.
Various devices have been used in the past to scent the air of a given room or area in a building. However, such devices may require electricity or heat in order to volatilize the scent so that it distributes throughout the area of interest. The problem with prior art systems is the inability to conceivably, effectively, and easily access the airflow passing through the airflow fans to scent the air in the room.